


Albion Broadcasting Company News -- 1 September 2000

by LongStrider



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Alternity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongStrider/pseuds/LongStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augustus Rookwood causes destruction long after his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Albion Broadcasting Company News -- 1 September 2000

**Author's Note:**

> I worked this up for the Alternity Harry Potter game for one of my characters. It was not officially used in that game. While I am the player of the character whose work is referenced here, it is not a part of the canon of that game. Please see [www.hpalternity.com](www.hpalternity.com) for more information about the game.

ABC Evening News -- 1 September 2000

Two ramblers missing since 13 August have been found in the Midlands. The 34-year-old man was pronounced dead at the scene. The 29-year-old woman has been rushed to St Mungo’s Hospital in critical condition.

Searchers discovered the ramblers inside what appeared to be a dilapidated shack in rural Derbyshire. After the various glamours were penetrated, it was discovered to be an old Protectorate-era research facility with still intact wardings.

Officials from Albion Law Enforcement’s Reclamation and Curse Reversal division ask our viewers remember to treat all abandoned property as dangerous. Properties that have been inspected will have the appropriate safety signs prominently posted.

And now over to Jasmine Smythe with today’s Quidditch and Football scores…


End file.
